packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Verdigris
__NOEDITSECTION__ Verdigris belongs to Luster, so please don't use her without permission. Verdi is a young female wyvern, and a member of the Brightscale Tribe. She has no rank, and is more of just a liability to the tribe than anything. She is pretty quiet, tame, and bookish, and has a tendency to over-analyze things and talk too much science. She is very intelligent, with a very high IQ, but is not very athletic at all. Description Verdi is a bit leaner and smaller than the average wyvern, and her build is delicate and whimsical. She has a fragile skeleton and feeble muscles, and stands no match in any form of physical combat. She is long and lanky, but manages to occasionally appear graceful, though most of the time she is clumsy and awkward. She stands with a very crouched posture: a result of having very long rear legs. She often has to crouch her backside down to be able to walk with her wings, though she is capable of bipedal walking. Her balance is iffy, both bipedal and quadrupedal, and is easily knocked over. She is very light, as a result of her hollow bones and thin hide. Her head is very long and flat, with a squarish snout and a pointed chin. Her jawline is very chiseled and elegant, and her crest-less head flows smoothly to her neck seamlessly. Her mouth is very large, and her jaws can open very wide, though she usually keeps her mouth zipped up tightly. Her teeth are small and pointed, and a bright pearly white. Her claws are pretty long, but relatively well cared for. Her tail is short and stubby, and has no blade or anything. She has no spines or spikes anywhere, and only has flimsy, weak claws on her talons and wings. Her thin hide is colored a dull grey-green, with a lighter underbelly. She had barely noticeable specks on her underbelly of an even lighter shade, but they are hard to see unless they're in certain lighting. She also has complex stripes patterned down her spine that fade into her hide's main color as they reach down her flanks. She has darker rings around her eyes, the corners of her jaws, and she has a stripe that rings around the front of her snout, and has a similar stripe on her tail. Her eyes are a goldish yellow, and they never seen to sparkle very brightly. She usually wears a cream colored scarf around her neck, or will wear striped socks and gloves, or other simple apparel. She always wears a pair of black, thin-framed glasses, and can't see without them. Personality wip Abilities Being a wyvern, Verdi cannot breathe fire, nor would she want to. She has no supernatural abilities, and only has her fragile body to use as a weapon. She is easily damaged, and would never win a fight, though her teeth are sharp and her jaws are strong. She is clumsy and awkward, and not coordinated enough to be able dodge fast enough, never mind land an offensive hit. She could lash out with her incredibly flexible neck, and potentially bite a foe, or claw at them, but she rarely gets into any situation where a physical conflict would be an outcome. She has a very advanced larynx, and a highly developed respiratory system, and can not only survive high altitudes, but had a very long stamina for flight, and rarely gets tired. She can also, utilizing her larynx, make a very wide variety of noises. She can speak literately, and is very well versed in proper language mechanics, but often makes other noises as well: from clicking chirps, guttural growls, high-pitched hissing, to even some bird-like sounds (or, think of the velociraptors from Jurassic Park, rose kinda of sounds). She can emulate lots of different noises, and greatly appreciates music. She sometimes makes these noises to communicate, or when she's startled or confused. She has a very high IQ, and can remember things almost photographically. She can relay information like no tomorrow, and will gladly correct anyone who states an invalid fact. She can easily work mathematics and science, and while her language is much more refined and more idealistic than most wyverns, she finds that she is much better in mathematics and the hard sciences. History wip Trivia *Her name is pronounced "Ver - dih - gree" *Verdigris, her namesake, is a bright greenish color formed on copper or brass by oxidation. *She is somewhat modeled after Luster Gallery Verdigris.png|link=User:Luster the rainwing Wyvern.jpg|link=User:NightStrike the Dragon Category:Tribe of the BrightScales OCs Category:Females Category:Luster the rainwing's OCs Category:Wyverns Category:Characters